Truth Seekers
by Raeinspace
Summary: Set after Maddigan's Quest (TV series). Preparations are underway for Maddie and Yves wedding, when Boomer receives a clue to his birth parents identity. In the future, Timon is unhappy and longs to return to the past - and to Garland.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I recently watched Maddigan's Quest (the TV series) again and got a couple of story ideas for the series, but wanted to start with this one as I'm trying something new with this story – a plan (gasp!). So far it just a rough draft for each chapter (hoping for 12-14 depending on epilogues and other rambling sections). Will have to see how it goes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 _Solis – the past._

The circus was heading out of Solis for its annual journey and Gabrielle Maddigan had returned just in time to see the newest member of her family, her great-granddaughter Garland – nearly a year old already. Ferdy didn't question where she had been, she suspected he already knew but it was something they didn't talk about. She intended to spend a few days in Solis before heading back out on her own journey, finding the city too peaceful and quiet to want to stay long. There were supplies to be brought, and one or two old friends to see. Perhaps there would be time for a final visit to her family before the Fantasia left. Maddie was notoriously bad at being ready to leave on time, always disappearing without telling anyone where she was going. She was much too at ease with sharp weapons for Gabrielle's liking. Gabrielle had tried to talk her grandson out of the marriage, but Ferdy had the Maddigan stubbornness and was too much in love to listen.

Above the doorway of the bakery, the one on the corner of Dove Avenue, she caught sight of two gold-painted letters – _TS_. It would have been easy to miss them, for anyone not looking. Gabrielle always came to this bakery before leaving Solis, though few knew that. She had chosen it because it had always been her favourite growing up and now it served another purpose; as a place to leave messages.

Truth Seekers worked for the Council. They were Diplomats, Lawmakers, Justices – anything that required speaking the truth and finding it. It was a gift fast fading from Solis and she knew only two of them. Some called them spies - usually those with secrets to hide - but Gabrielle Maddigan's life was an open book. She'd met and befriended Aiden and Cyrra, a young married couple, while browsing the Solis library. Within three days they'd joined as members of her Underground Librarians network. They were diplomats, sent out of Solis to find new trade partners and maintain communications with existing ones, their travel perfect for finding books.

Gabrielle entered the bakery, taking her time to browse the selections on offer before placing her usual order and arranging to collect them in the morning. Some of the items could be preserved to last for weeks, or months which was perfect when exploring. Next she went to the library. There were fewer people there than the last time she had visited, no-one glanced her way as she shifted the rope aside to enter the back room and took a seat in the restricted section. She was waiting for several minutes before Aiden joined her. His tall frame stooped over her, and he appeared thinner than ever, his long dark hair tied back in its usual manner.

"Gabrielle," he embraced her in a warm hug and looked her over as if to assure himself that she was well.

"Well boy, how's married life treating you?"

He laughed nervously as they sat down, "too well. Cyrra and I have a son now. He's just a few weeks old."

"Congratulations."

Garbrielle waited for him to explain why they'd left the message for her at the bakery, what urgent matter required her assistance but Aiden didn't speak.

"So do you have new books for me or was this just a social call? Not that I mind if it is…"

"I'm afraid not, unless you missed the books we left here for you last summer?"

"Got those my first day back, thanks. What about Cyrra? Is she well?"

"Yes, she wanted to be here but with the baby…"

"I remember those days, lucky to get an hours peace. Of course, it doesn't improve once they start crawling about. My Ferdy could upset the contents of a caravan within five minutes of being left alone… but I doubt you've invited me here to reminisce. What's going on?"

"We have a favour to ask of you."

"Oh?"

"The Council…"

"I told you before, and I'm sick of telling them. Solis may be my home but they don't get a say in how I live my life and I refuse to work for a bunch of stuck-up Dukes who've never worked a day in their lives."

Aiden smiled, "I'm not asking you to, but Cyrra and I must make a journey as part of our work for them. It might be dangerous, it's certainly no place for a child, and we don't know how long we'll be gone."

"All right, go on."

"I want you to take our son and look after him until we return."

Gabrielle's eyes widened in surprise, "me? But I travel even more than you do. There must be family or friends you can trust…"

"We talked it over, we trust you."

"I haven't raised a child since my own were nippers. You're out of your mind."

"I told Cyrra she should be the one to come. If she'd brought Gabriel…"

"Gabriel?"

"You saved her life five years ago, he wouldn't exist without you."

"Hst. Stuff-and-nonsense," Gabrielle folded her arms.

"Please."

"He'd be better off staying with a nice family here in the city."

"Come and meet him, then make your decision."

Eventually she nodded, but her mind was made up. Children were too much trouble; a baby would interfere with her work.

* * *

The Truth Seekers apartment was in a good neighbourhood; unsurprising given their work for the Council. Gabrielle climbed the stairs, following Aiden's instructions from the previous day, calculating how long she had until the bakery goods would be ready. It was barely light out, but they had asked her to come early.

She knocked on the door and waited. A few moments passed without any sound from within so she knocked again, this time a little louder in case they were asleep. She remembered how her own sleep patterns had altered after having a baby.

A door opened down the hall and a wrinkled face peered out at her, "Gabrielle Maddigan?"

"Yes?"

"Wait there a moment."

Gabrielle walked over to the half-open door, curious. Then the elderly woman came back, her hair still in curling ribbons and a nightgown wrapped around her body. She held a basket in her hands and passed it over to the surprised Gabrielle.

"What's this?"

"The young couple said the plans had changed, they'd had to leave earlier than expected and that you'd come for him."

"Him?" Gabrielle looked down into the basket.

Sure enough, there was a sleeping baby inside.

She tried handing it back to the other woman, "I think there's been some mistake."

"You're Gabrielle Maddigan, aren't you?"

"Yes," she drew out the word, not certain that she wanted to keep admitting to that.

"Then there's no mistake."

"But I can't take the baby, I didn't agree…"

"Look I took him in for one night only, I told them that quite clearly. So either you take him or I call the authorities and tell them he's been abandoned."

Gabrielle knew that meant when Aiden and Cyrra returned they'd be in trouble, might not get to see their son again. She'd thought she could trust the Truth Seekers. So much for their oaths to be truthful; they had to have known and planned this.

"Well, what's it to be? You or the Justices?"

Gabrielle pulled the basket towards her, "I'll take him."

"Fair enough," and the woman closed the door before Gabrielle could ask any more questions.

At the loud bang, the baby began to cry.

* * *

With little time, and a great amount of desperation, Gabrielle had finally devised a plan. She sat in the park with the baby – she refused to call him Gabriel, surely that had just been a joke by Aiden – and waited. Timing would be everything, of course. She'd brought a drum, the largest musical instrument available, something that would stand out and help to influence the Fantasian's decision. Make him look like he belonged with entertainers and they'd welcome him more easily. There had been a few baby supplies in the basket, enough for another day or two and a couple of books – those she had appropriated for her library, it would be years before the child could read and his parents would understand, they'd probably meant the books for her anyway.

It was still early. The streets were empty of workers as she headed to the food suppliers the Fantasia always used. She watched two of the group enter the first shop and come out with their arms full of packages. They were following the old routines; that was good. She moved down the street, keeping out of sight, watching them enter the next shop before choosing an empty doorway a little further down. Placing the drum down on its flat side, she laid the baby and basket on top, leaving it so the bright colours on the side of the drum would be visible. She just needed them to look this way.

She hid as they moved down the street, stopping at a bakery two doors away. Not long now. When they approached the baby's doorway, she put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle. As expected, they looked around.

She waited to see that they investigated the drum and baby, and that they carried it away with them. Keeping out of sight, she trailed them back to the camp. She'd give them some time, then put in a farewell appearance for her family. If they'd accepted the child, she'd be on her way. If not… she'd have to adjust her plans.

* * *

 **AN: A nice long chapter/prologue to start this story off, changing my original plan to just show Boomer being hidden by Gabrielle and found by the Fantasia but then I started writing about why Gabrielle was hiding him and the word count kept increasing. So what was supposed to be the second part of this chapter has now become chapter one, and we leave the past here and move to the future (I should have known planning a story never works out).**


	2. Chapter 2

_Solis – the future_

* * *

He had the dream again.

 _Sitting outdoors, in the safety of a circle of wagons, the smell of Goneril's cooking coming from the warm campfire and the sound of friendly voices all around._

Timon knew it wasn't real, but he held on to the dream refusing to wake just yet. There were stars filling the sky, bright lights he had never seen growing up in Solis. Goneril knew them all, claiming they influenced the future. Yves had laughed and explained they could be used to navigate their journey. Of course, Garland was there too, and Maddie, Boomer, Tane, Bannister, Nye, Byrna…

 _He was sitting next to Garland. She was talking to him, and Boomer, joking about their adventures that day. She smiled at Boomer and then when she looked over at him the smile widened, just a little bit, but he noticed it. He always noticed it._

"Time to wake up, son."

The voice was like a bucket of ice thrown over his whole body, pulling him from the other world. He wanted to lie still, but his father continued to call him.

"Timon, you'll be late for your lessons."

They didn't understand. He'd returned with Eden little more than a month ago and despite their initial happiness at the new memories, ones of a happy life with their parents in a Solis fuelled by solar power, they retained their original ones too. Eden was fitting in easily enough, he'd been too young to see and understand their world from before, and he'd never experienced the frightening transformation as a result of the Nennog's genetic manipulations. Timon, however, was struggling to be happy. He knew he should be, there were plenty of new memories of sunlight and laughter in this reality, but something was holding him back.

It was futile to stay in bed though. His parents would worry and Eden would look upset, as if he wanted to do something but didn't know what it was. So he forced himself to push back the covers and smile at his father, albeit a half-hearted lift at the corners of his mouth, and begin the morning routine.

They lived in the same apartment, in the same part of town, except that now it was merged with the apartment next door so he and Eden had their own rooms and there were large windows to let in the natural sunlight. His parents made breakfast, which they all sat down to eat together, because their work schedule meant they could finally spend time with their children when they were at home. There were hugs when it was time to say goodbye – Timon would duck out the door before he could be included, but they made Eden happy so he waited outside for his brother to walk him to school. His parents said they understood he was growing up and might not want the hugs, but in reality they made him feel uncomfortable. When they'd been travelling with the Fantasia, all he'd wanted was to save his parents and have another chance to see them again, to tell them he loved them and to hug them. Now though, all he wanted was to be alone. These people didn't feel like his parents, they didn't have the same memories and they were so happy all the time. His parents had been afraid, but they were strong – they'd fought back against the Nennog and found a way to save Solis by sending him back. These parents would never understand what he'd been through.

* * *

Timon stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground as he walked next to Eden on the way to the local school. His brother was busy chatting away to him, looking forward to the day ahead and a classroom where he could make friends with others his own age. It was so different from the world before.

"We've got a maths test today, do you think if I get a good enough mark we can persuade dad to let us go to the park after dinner? I want to practice my cartwheels and Lilith said it hurts less if you fall on the grass."

Timon kicked at a stone as he answered, "Lilith couldn't turn a cartwheel if her life depended on it."

"I don't understand why you're so angry all the time now. I thought that was just from what the Ne… the Duke did to you."

"I'm not."

Timon shook his head; Eden still avoided using their uncle's nickname. He wasn't sure if he was trying to forget the monster, or just worried it might upset his brother.

Eden refused to give up, it was the first time he'd been able to say what was on his mind and now the words were tumbling out and he couldn't control them, "you used to say that our parent's were as good as abandoning us when they chose to try and stop the Duke, knowing they might get killed, that their actions were stupid. Now you're acting like they were perfect and this version of them isn't good enough."

"They were my parents for fifteen years, they raised us and I can't just forget them, all right? They were stupid, but they were doing what they thought was best – for us, and for all of Solis."

"These parents would do the same. They're still them."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"How can I? You don't remember what it was like, not really, and you're so busy trying to forget it but I can't. No-one here understands because no-one else knows about it, they didn't live in that other Solis."

"Is that why you've been skipping classes?"

"I don't need to go to school. I learnt all of their science before I was your age and other things they'll never know. They have it easy here, there's no drive to succeed or any real challenges. They'll praise a student for growing a plant but ignore someone who could create a mechanical object that can fly."

Eden looked around, they were nearly at the school. Perhaps if he could keep Timon talking long enough he could get his brother inside the building and trick him into staying. He knew that if Timon just gave the place a chance…

"You're right, there's no monster in the shadows pushing everyone to work for him, to find better ways to control us or create deadly weapons. In this Solis we can learn about more than science, we can go out into the streets and play, we can make friends without worrying whether they can be trusted or whether we'll see them again tomorrow."

Timon stopped walking as they approached the low wall surrounding the three buildings that were dedicated to learning. He gave his brother a look that suggested he had known Eden's plan all along. The two brothers stared at each other.

"You're going to be late," Timon warned him.

Before Eden could answer, he heard friendly voices calling his name. He turned to greet them, and when he looked back Timon was gone.

* * *

The Solis library wouldn't start to fill up until lunchtime. Timon had the timings memorised after a week of hiding between the stacks of books. Around midday the senior students would arrive on the second floor, those who had reached adulthood and were continuing with their studies. They'd ransack the shelves for various tomes and argue with each other over the contents. He tried listening to them the first day, but there had been so many voices it had overwhelmed him and so he'd hidden himself away. There were four floors to the enormous building, dedicated solely to the thousands of paper volumes, and a basement which was empty but looked as if it could store more books if the shelves upstairs were ever filled. He'd never been inside the library before. The Nennog had shut off access to the books and Timon had never dared to find a way inside. Now though, he felt as if he knew every corner. The ground floor was dedicated to the history of the library and Solis, a few pages from rare books were displayed and there was a welcoming desk were new visitors wait to be shown around or where information could be sought. The first floor housed everything from the learning-to-read books to what he could only assume were fictional stories. The second floor was for the more complex educational literature - scientific theories, the laws of Solis - and having heard the way the students acted around the books he could understand why they had been separated from those on the first floor. The third floor was the least used; the books in there were in strange languages, the writing sometimes faded. He would pick a book from the second floor and take it up to the third to read, knowing he wouldn't be disturbed. There was a back staircase he could use as well, just in case someone thought to ask why he wasn't at school.

Today he didn't go there to read. Instead, he sat down in the small third floor room marked with a large 'R', one of several small rooms in the building which had been lockable at one time - but the keys were long since lost and the locks rusted. He removed the sandy-coloured cloth bag from his shoulder and laid the contents on the floor in front of him. Then he pried back a loose panel from the front of the shelves to his right and reached inside for everything he had hidden there on his previous visits.

Looking down at his treasure, he smiled. He was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

_Solis - the future_

One trouble with changing the past was the differences in the world around him. While he was glad Solis didn't have to rely on radiation, there were other things which made him feel lost and out of place. Like the school, and the way people spoke to each other.

The other problem with changing the past was losing the knowledge gained during the Nennog's reign, for example his parents time slider. He wished he had taken it apart to study when he had the chance, but like the Nennog's genetic manipulations from the corrupted future it had disappeared once the new solar converter had been installed. It had also meant the possible loss of the technology capable of helping him re-create it. At least, that had been his first fear when setting out to build one.

As it turned out, with his own knowledge of technology and the library's books containing various theories he could start his little project almost immediately. He began by building a Transporter, similar to the one used by the Nennog to create a time portal that would allow him to send things through to the past. He tested it with scraps of paper written with nonsense messages (puzzles, or rhymes) which he sent back first to the library (confirming their safe arrival in the secret room where he had sent them) and then, when he knew the location parameters were correct, to himself as a child. A few moments after they vanished into the Transporter, his mind caught up and he remembered finding them.

The problems with the Transporter were not being table to take it with him to the past, and having to leave it behind where anyone could find it and try to use it. What he really needed was a Time Slider. Assuming the basic principles were the same, he set to work. Three weeks after starting, his project was complete. He had used the Juice (the important gravitation accretion), several important components (like the Newtonian clockwork) and most of the brass from his Transporter so the remains couldn't be identified and the Transporter replicated.

There was only one way to test it.

He looked down at the invitation in his hand; the one he had found in the library archives and knew made the perfect time to return.

Timon activated the Time Slider, and dove back into the past.

* * *

 _Solis – the present_

The Fantasia progressed slowly away from Solis, reaching Pilgrim's Vantage where they intended to spend an evening celebrating the upcoming marriage of Maddie and Yves. The wedding was still in the planning stages, though invitations had been sent out to give plenty of notice to those living further away. This would be the last journey of the Fantasia where Garland and her mother would have the caravan to themselves. There had already been talk of Lilith moving into the Maddigan caravan with Garland, to give the newly-weds their own space in Yves' caravan and because Maddie knew Garland wouldn't want to give up her home or stay in the same caravan with Yves. It seemed to be the only solution. Garland knew she was ready to look after her own caravan, she had learnt to drive it years ago, but she wasn't looking forward to having a new roommate, even if Lilith would technically be her sister. A few of the new members of the Fantasia, who had joined after their return to Solis with the converter, grumbled at the decision and suggested the new family could live in one caravan and give the other to the rest of the group to sleep in. Garland had pointed out that they were happy enough to sleep in tents when they joined the Fantasia.

The celebrating began early, long before the sun was due to set. Garland sat alone in her caravan, remembering the last time she had been here. She had chosen to go back in time, knowing deep down that it was a mistake, so desperate to save her father. Now she was going to lose her mother.

She looked down at the diary in front of her, the blank pages waiting for her words. She hadn't written anything since they returned with the solar converter, even though she had wanted to. Anyone could read it, learn her thoughts and feelings. Now she knew that Lilith had already done so, that Timon and Eden or anyone else in the future might find it, the words had a sudden weight to them. She placed the pen back on the desk and closed the diary. There were some thoughts she wanted to keep to herself.

"Garland, come see. We've got visitors!" Lilith's excited voice called through the closed door.

"I'm busy," she called back, going to lie down on her bed.

She had spent the winter pretending to be happy in front of all of those people in Solis, in front of the entire Fantasia, just because her mother was getting married. It was too soon. She could accept Yves becoming ringmaster – if only for a little while, until she was old enough to take on the role herself. She could accept that her mother might have feelings for him – eventually. She just needed there to be more time, time to adjust, time to think things through. Time to find someone she could trust, to talk to about all of this.

But there was no-one.

The caravan door opened and Garland sat up in anger, assuming that it was Lilith, "go away!"

The words were spoken before she could see her visitor. A faded red cloak swirled the dust from the floorboards and one wooden peg-leg tapped down inside the caravan.

"Is that any way to talk to your great-grandmother?" Gabrielle Maddigan asked with a smile.

"Grandmother!" Garland jumped up from the bed and ran over to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I got an invitation, of course. Every member of the Fantasia, that's what it said so here I am. Now why are you moping about in here when there's a party going on outside?"

Garland looked at the ground and sighed.

Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder, suddenly looking and sounding softer, "it's alright, girl. I understand. This wedding business is a bit sudden, caught me by surprise too. That's why I'm here, to make sure you're okay."

"Really?"

"I said so, didn't I? And we will talk, but not now - in the morning. We're The Maddigan's of Maddigan's Fantasia and when the Fantasia celebrates we join in. Tomorrow we'll go for a walk, just the two of us, and you can catch me up on everything."

Garland hugged her again. Gabrielle was right, they had a duty as Maddigan's to be out there. She didn't have to join in the singing and dancing, but she would watch and try to smile.

"Come and sit with me, then," Garland offered.

"If that's what you want."

Even though it was, within moments of exiting the caravan Gabrielle was surrounded by old friends and drawn away from Garland, despite her protests. Later that evening, they would all sit around the campfire, telling stories and catching up on each other's lives. Garland would help to tell the story of the solar converter, Gabrielle would weave wonderful and thrilling tales of pirates, with Bannister shaking his head or nodding along as he chose. Old friends and new would smile and clasp each other on the shoulder wondering why anyone would want to leave such a wonderful life.

* * *

The fire was burning low. Garland was only half-listening to the stories now, her eyes gazing up at the stars as she lay on the roof of her caravan. She could hear someone place their foot on the bottom rung of the ladder and begin to climb, their shoes not soft enough to mask the sound.

Turning her head to look at the visitor, Garland's mouth opened in surprise, "Timon?"

The familiar face grinned back at her, one hand raised to run fingers through his short hair, "hey Garland."

"What are you doing back here?" she leapt to her feet and went to hug him.

He accepted the embrace, a little uncertain about the safeness of standing on top of the caravan, before boasting: "I invented a new time machine of course."


End file.
